Wizard I Want To Be My Boyfriend
by Sam Morales of Sabertooth
Summary: Jellal was asked to do a photoshoot for the Weekly Sorcerer magazine. It didn't go as planned. Jerza oneshot. Implied NaLu, GrUvia, GaLe and Laxus/Freed.


**Another Jerza oneshot! :D Because OTP thats why.**

 **I don't know where to start with this one XD the idea came to me so suddenly and i just quickly started writing a draft. Its about a photoshoot of Jellal for the weekly sorcecer magazine that lucy reads a lot. I think its in the second episode where shes reading it and u can see Jellal in the list of 'wizard i want to be my boyfriend'. I loved that and i think that jellal should still be in that list lol.**

 **So... here it is! It's kinda random and hasty but I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

 **NOTE: This takes places post Alvarez arc.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Fairy Tail | Jerza

 **Wizard I Want To Be My Boyfriend**

-"Mister Fernandes!"

Jellal was walking down the hallway towards the meeting where his fellow Council members were waiting for him. He turned around and came to face with an amphibian employee.

-"Yes?"- He asked.

The frog-like creature approached him meekly and handed him a clipboard with a paper pinned on it, -"C-could you please sign these, sir?"

-"What exactly are these for?"- He inquired further, skimming through the papers.

-"To, um… inaugurate the Ten Wizard Saints Acknowledgement Museum in Crocus. W-we will need an item to identify you with, or several. You can bring as much as you want. Th-the more the merrier, of course."- The employee was fidgeting with his thick fingers and quivering slightly.

Jellal smiled at the meek creature, hoping to appease him, -"At ease. I'll sign these for you. I'll see what I can do about the items."

 _If I have any…_

The creature almost hopped in joy, -"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"- He shook Jellal's hands briskly with both of his.

-"My… pleasure."- Jellal answered choppily between words due to the employee's jolting hand shake.

After he left, Jellal continued to where he was headed until he was called again not long after. Jellal greeted another employee.

-"Excuse me, sir Fernandes,"- She spoke as she approached the blue haired mage with a much more professional and confident frontage, -"I need your approval for a project that is currently underway."

Jellal gestured the Council member to walk beside him to his destination, -"What is it about?"

-"It's a project to construct a small but effective system that would allow the official rescue and care of strayed animals, sire. We have received countless reports of tragedies of these poor souls."- The employee spoke with sincerity and compassion.

-"Absolutely. You have my complete approval."- Jellal nodded and smiled.

She smiled broadly and gestured him to sign more papers.

-"Thank you, sir."- She bowed before leaving the vicinity.

Jellal, once again, continued to the meeting room. Without any more interruptions, hopefully. He was fashionably late as he was. Once in front of the lofty door, he moved to push them open… until he heard his name called from afar, again.

Jellal turned to face a familiar face: his assistant, Meredy.

-"Yes, Meredy? Do you any new messages for me?"- He asked.

Meredy bent to rest the palms of her hands on each knee. She was panting, as if she ran a marathon. Once she regained her breath, she straightened up and lifted a finger to wag it close to Jellal's face, -"Yeah, hundreds of them… _all_ from Erza! She wants to have the wedding, like… right _now._ "

Jellal chuckled fondly, -"Send her a note that I will meet her at Fairy Tail after work."

Meredy sighed and nodded, dropping her arms to her sides and slumping her shoulders tiredly, -"As you wish, mister professor councilman,"- She turned to leave, trudging her way across the hallway and muttering: -"Good grief, that woman is a living calamity."

Jellal's smile grew as he finally stepped through the tall door to the meeting room.

-"Jellal Fernandes, you have arrived."- Greeted the chairman, Draculos Hyberion, with his hands neatly jointed at the base of his knees.

-"Yes, chairman. I have,"- He stayed stood, leaning himself against one of the chairs and placing his hand on its curved summit, -"What is this about? Did Fairy Tail overdid it again?"

They chortled and Draculos waved his hand in negation, -"No, nothing of the sort,"- He gestured Jellal to sit, -"Have a seat, please."

Jellal sat formally with his hand joined over the glossy table, -"Report? I approved and signed two requests today. One about animal rescue and the other about the museum in Crocus."

-"Oh, monsieur Fernandes, always so diligent,"- Draculos commented, though a smile was visible enough to demonstrate how appreciated he was of having Jellal, -"But that is not why we summoned you. Although, I express my sincere gratitude for informing me."

-"Well, whatever it is, I will do it."

They laughed again, but it wasn't for mock.

-"You still think it's about work, don't you?"- Jura smiled, proud of having met the man that was once a loose criminal become so laborious.

 _Naturally,_ Jellal thought.

-"Relax, boy. We ain't giving you more work. It would be heartless of us. You're getting married soon."- The old, bearded man, Wolfheim said, mindlessly stroking said beard.

Jellal visibly blushed. Just thinking about it makes him excited.

-"Titania from Fairy Tail, eh?"- Warrod Sequen wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and the others on the table laughed.

-"Enough prattling then. Let's get started, shall we? We don't want to hog Fernandes any more than we have to,"- Draculos cleared his throat, creating silence and order in the room, as expected of the chairman, -"Jellal Fernandes, as you well know, once, you were nothing but an innocent criminal that bravely accepted your fate, despite the circumstances. You dared to escape the Council's prison… but for a worthy cause. A cause for the better good, to fight evil and destroy dark magic from the shadows. You and two more criminals created Crime Sorciere for that very purpose. You became leader of the independent guild and guided other criminals that you have accepted in your team through the right path. You righted the wrong in this country and a man like yourselves deserved the chance to do even more, to be re-assigned as one of the Ten Wizards Saints and one of the nine leading members of the Council, especially after having fought bravely in the war against the Alvarez Empire and Acnologia."

-"Moreover, you work tirelessly in the Council, making things right and watching over the country."- Jura added.

-"It goes to show that men like yourself sometimes do deserve the opportunity for redemption and if there are more like you out there, we will gladly offer the occasion... under your judgement of the individual, of course."- Draculos admitted.

-"And in exchange for your hard work and devotion… we will like to give you this."- Warrod stood and sauntered toward Jellal with a unique box in his woody arms.

Jellal was handed the box and inside was a particular, circle shaped and luxurious Ten Wizard Saint badge with a gold brim and golden cross. The blue inside was a brighter, glossier color. The stellar mage didn't know how to react. He wasn't used to this much appraisal, but he was grateful for it _and_ the gift.

-"Please accept it as our token of appreciation."- Draculos said.

Jellal was speechless.

-"Wear it with pride."- Warrod murmured as he lifted the delicate gift on the palm of his hands and pinned it on Jellal's uniform.

-"Thank you, chairman and fellow members. I don't know what else to say other that I'm honored to be a part of the Magic Council and the Ten Wizard Saints once more. This badge is a very generous gift and I don't have anything to give-"

-"Nonsense. You have always given while expecting nor accepting anything in return. Allow us to do the same for you this time. We're truly grateful to have you with us and for all your efforts."- Jura commented.

-"Now go back to your gal. She's waiting for you."- Wolfheim spoke.

-"Yes, she is,"- Jellal stood from his chair and bowed, -"Thank you all again. I will relish the gift for the rest of my life."

Draculos nodded, -"I wish you well and congratulations on your wedding."

-"Much appreciated."- Jellal said before leaving the room.

Jellal walked out of the council to meet with Meredy… who was talking with a boy, very excited. Jellal has seen the boy before, without a doubt. He was well known among the journalists in Fiore. Jason. In particular, his blonde, spiked blonde hair and pitched tone of voice were the most recognizable of him.

-"He's so coooooooool!"- He exclaimed in his usual voice.

Meredy cringed a little before answering, -"Yeah, I know!"- She cheered and pointed behind Jason when she saw Jellal approaching, -"And speaking of who, there he is!"

-"Cool, cool, cooooool!"- The boy exclaimed once again after he turned around and was face to face with the man he has been dying to meet and gasped in awe.

-"Hi, Jellal! We have the best news for you!"- Meredy greeted, clapping her hands joyfully.

-"Weekly Sorcerer is gonna do a photoshoot of you!"

-"Weekly Sorcerer is gonna do a photoshoot of you!"

They both practically yelled at the same time.

Jellal waved his hand before him to calm the other two down, -"One at the time, please."

Meredy gestured the boy speak first with a wavering smile. She was trying to contain her excitement.

-"Weekly Sorcerer, the magazine this cool guy works for, has asked me to do a photoshoot of you."- He exclaimed in a lower and calmer tone, gesturing at himself.

-"Photoshoot…?"- Jellal was confused, tilting his head to the side.

-"Yup! You've made quite the impression for yourself after the war with the Alvarez Empire. Now you're practically famous!"- He admitted and chuckled excitedly. Jellal noted how he struggled to not jump in place with agog, -"You even drive the girls crazy! You made it to the list of 'Wizards I Want To Be My Boyfriend'. That's why I've been asked to schedule a photoshoot of you, to show you off in the magazine! Oh, and it'll be front page and all!"

Jellal didn't know how to respond. It was too sudden. He's never been fond of the social media, in any case, -"Me…? But I'm just a councilman and I'm not good for taking pictures. Not exactly fond of them, in fact."

Meredy elbowed him, without the blonde boy noticing, -"Oh, he'll do it! I'm his assistant so you can schedule with me!"

-"Meredy… what are you saying?"- Jellal murmured, rubbing the spot where she hit him.

-"Hmm, how about tomorrow? He doesn't have any plans."- Meredy ignored him.

-"Yeah, that would be coooooool!"- The boy replied, looking up and shaking his hands out of excitement.

-"Yes, I actually do have plans. I'm getting married soon, remember?"

Meredy waved her hand dismissively, -"There's time, councilman! The wedding is still a week away!"

-"Ohhhh, that's right! You _are_ getting married in a few weeks to Erza of Fairy Tail!"- The young reporter began to jolt his fists up and down faster, -"So, so, so cooooool!"

Jellal sighed and nodded, -"Alright, alright… I'll do it."- Anything to make the reporter pipe down, even a bit. His ears were beginning to ring.

-"Oh yeah, you're so cooooool!"- He said and dug out a notebook and a pen from his side bag, -"So tomorrow around noon?"

Meredy nodded quickly, -"Yup!"

-"Cool! I can't wait then! It's going to be so, so, so cooool!"- The boy cheered before trotting away merrily, -"See ya'!"

Jellal sighed and turned to gaze at Meredy with a questioning expression, -"Meredy, why-"

-"Yeah, yeah, I know what you're going to say but listen to me, for once,"- She interrupted him, -"Opportunities like this don't come often, Jellal. They're golden. You'll earn money and more fame! Plus, every girl, or guy, out there will want to marry you! People will love you!"

Jellal shot her a serious expression, -"I only love and want to marry one person and you know how she'll get when she hears of this."

Meredy was left in shock. She had forgotten about Erza for a moment.

-"You see? I'm not responsible if she visits you and… oh dear."

Meredy returned from her fear induced trance of Erza coming in her house with a whip to torture her until Meredy confesses. She laughed nervously and waved her hand, -"I'm sure she'll understand… right? It's a fantastic opportunity."

Jellal sighed again and motioned for the nearest magic vehicle cab to stop, -"I'm not doing this for money nor fame, Meredy. I'm doing it because it's right."

Meredy rolled her eyes and once the cab parked in their vicinity, she was the first to mount it, -"Yeah, I _know_. You've said that a hundred times already. Boooring. Can't you just have a little fun, from time to time? It's _just_ a photoshoot."

-"I hardly consider photoshoots as fun but I understand. I guess it won't hurt."- He muttered as he entered the cab beside Meredy.

-"Where to?"- The driver asked.

-"Magnolia, please."- Jellal replied.

The driver nodded and drove off.

Jellal and Meredy arrived at their destination within a few hours. They paid the driver with jewels and walked the rest of the way towards Fairy Tail where Erza was anxiously waiting for him.

-"Jellal!"- She _almost_ squealed when he stepped inside the guild and rushed to him for a passionate embrace and a soft peck in the lips. Then, suddenly, she gently hit him on his chest, -"You're late. Where have you been? I missed you."

Jellal smiled and scratched his nape, -"I'm sorry. I got a little set back."

He smiled and looked behind her at the lively guild; everyone was either drinking, playing, laughing or battling. Like always. Overall, they were having fun, even after the battle of the invasion of Alvarez Empire. Fairy Tail never changes and Jellal hopes it doesn't. That is what makes it special.

When the members noticed his presence, they stood to greet him. Lucy was always the first one.

-"Hi there!"- She smiled warmly, wavering her hand, -"How was your trip here?"

-"Pleasant, mostly. Nothing so welcoming as Fairy Tail, though."

Lucy's smile grew as she chuckled.

-"Welcome, Jellal,"- Mirajane greeted next from the bar, -"Would you like a drink?"

-"Yes, thank you."- He nodded, sauntering towards the bar to sit on one of the stools. Erza sat beside him.

-"Amuse me, how was the council today?"- The Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov, inquired, sipping on his daily glass of beer.

-"Abuzz as usual. They gifted me with this."- Jellal un-pinned the golden badge from his uniform to show it to Makarov.

The master twirled it on the palm of his hand with a small smirk on his lips, -"Ah, so you're their new favorite."

Jellal chuckled, -"Yeah, something like that."

-"I think you're everyone's favorite!"- Spoke Lisanna from behind with her brother Elfman on her tail, -"You're _everywhere_ on the news media! You're like the mage of the month!"

-"That's a MAN!"- Expressed Elfman, as usual.

-"It's an honor to have met you."- Alzack complimented him next with her young daughter on his elbows.

-"Hi, Blue!"- She greeted, waving his tiny arms up.

-"Hey, Asuka."

-"And it's even better that you're the man marrying our Titania,"- Bisca spoke next, hands on her hips, -"There's no one better out there."

Jellal felt his face warming up at the shower of compliments. He looked beside him where Erza sat sipping her own drink while smiling with joy. It has always been her deepest desire to get married.

With no man other than Jellal.

-"Juvia wishes to get married too!"- Juvia cheered happily, all the while looking at a certain ice mage with glossy eyes and jointed hands, -"Let's get married, Gray-sama!"

Gray stuttered with a slight blush on his cheek as he pried away from Juvia and approached Jellal next, -"Yeah, congratulations."

-"Thanks, Gray."

-"Gihihi, looks like someone's jealous."- Gajeel commented from afar, sitting on a stool while picking his teeth with a stick. His Exceed partner, Phanterlily, sat on the Iron Dragon Slayer's shoulder. He nodded in Jellal's direction. Jellal nodded back.

-"What…? No, I'm not! Why would I be?"- Gray defended himself.

-"You know why, ice boy. Erza's gettin' married."- Gajeel teased.

The angry look on Juvia's face was worth it.

-"No, I'm not jealous. I'm glad for her. It's what she always wanted."

-"That's right!"- Levy conceded from her table rife with books. Her team was with her, -"Remember that time she bought a wedding dress for her armory and fought a wizard? It's the only armor the other wizard couldn't nullify."

Lucy chuckled, remembering that day very well, -"Yeah! And remember that other time when she made us all simulate a wedding in the guild for her?"

Everyone started laughing, including Jellal.

Erza was furiously blushing. They were correct. Erza used to fantasize a lot about marriage, to the point where she made everyone in the guild simulate a wedding for her. That… and the countless dresses she still has in her armor collection. Erza has no plans of getting rid of none of them, either.

-"You're all just jealous."- She argued but a fond smile bloomed on her face.

-"I think the ones jealous are all the girls out there. Jellal has become really popular, especially among girls. They've even asked for him to do a photo-"- Lucy commented and covered her mouth before she could say anything else that could further piss Titania.

And sure enough, the scarlet haired mage was shooting the blonde a narrowed eye.

-"You're actually right… unfortunately. Jason talked to me this evening, asking to schedule a photoshoot for tomorrow."- He announced and sighed. The more he thought about it, the worse he felt about the appointment.

Lucy gasped loudly. Erza didn't look… so happy and surprised.

Before anyone could say anything, however…

-"JELLAL!"

Jellal, and everyone in the guild, recognized that voice anywhere and sighed in union.

-"FIGHT ME!"- He yelled, lunging towards Jellal in his usual manner.

-"Sorry but I'll pass, Natsu. I don't think I'll be able to take you on in a serious battle, in any case."- Jellal tilted his body to the side to evade Natsu and the pink haired fire mage crashed against the wall past the bar. Mirajane just stood there, smiling despite the destruction, as always.

Natsu yanked his head from the broken spot of wood he crashed in and turned to look at Jellal incredulously, -"Hell yeah you can! All I hear out there is talk about how strong and amazing you are!"

-"They're exaggerating, Natsu."

-"They're… what?"- Natsu asked, confused.

-"Enough!"- Erza shouted, lifting herself from the stool to stomp her foot on the bar and rest her hands on her hips, -"If it's a fight you want, Salamander, _I_ will be your opponent."

Jellal, and every member in Fairy Tail, knew Erza was pissed. She disliked whenever someone talked about how popular Jellal has gotten among the women populace. That didn't stop Natsu from engaging Erza in a fight. However, the result was the same: Erza emerged victorious over Natsu's fatigued body.

Jellal loved to watch her. He loved to watch all of Fairy Tail in its daily splendor, fighting over everything and sometimes over nothing. It was such a lively and happy guild, despite the challenges. Fairy Tail is the guild that has saved Magnolia many times and the town people owed the guild a lot.

Jellal simply loved to be there and always pays a visit, when he can.

While the guild was in it's usual… racket, Lucy approached Jellal to inquire about the photoshoot, -"To be honest, I'm not particularly excited about it. I'm not exactly fond of pictures or the cameras."

-"It's understandable after all you've been through,"- Lucy conceded, -"But you should give it a try. If it gets too uncomfortable for you, you can just decline. They can't force you. They're a good bunch, trust me. I used to work there."

-"Oh, you did?"

-"Yeah, when Fairy Tail was disbanded. I really didn't know where else to go. I always wanted to be an author but nothing beats being a Fairy Tail wizard."- She spoke with fondness, caressing her hand that had the guild's insignia.

-"I agree."

-"Erza seemed kinda pissed,"- Lucy chuckled and leaned closer to Jellal, -"You should talk to her before she, you know… beats anyone else up. You're the only one that can calm her down."

Jellal chortled and stood, -"Right,"- He sauntered towards Erza, who was naturally kicking the ice mage for not wearing any clothes and ruining her drink with Jellal, -"Erza, can we talk?"

-"Yes, we can,"- She gave Gray one last kick before following Jellal back to the bar, -"Two drinks, Mira, hopefully without any more interruptions."

-"As you wish, Erza."- Mirajane replied with a smile, quickly starting to work on preparing the drinks.

-"So you scheduled a photoshoot for tomorrow and you didn't tell me? I thought we were buying the sweets for the wedding tomorrow. And the cake, _the_ _cake_."- She pouted and emphasized on _cake_. She has been dying for a wedding sized strawberry cake.

-"I know, I should've told you before deciding anything but… you know Jason. He and Meredy were very persistent."

-"I see,"- Erza nodded, seemingly calmer. Mirajane handed their drink and she sipped on hers slowly in thought, -"I don't think it's a bad idea. It'll be a good chance to see you modeling for a camera."- Her cheeks began to blush.

Jellal nodded, blushing as well as he tipped his drink into his mouth, -"And it would be easier on me if you could accompany me."

Erza's blushed spread to the rest of her face as she smacked her hand on the bar, -"I'd love to!"

-"And then afterward we can order the cake. Your pick, of course."- He added.

She nodded briskly, her eyes wide and glistening with rejoice, -"It'll be the perfect date!"

Jellal chortled and hummed at the warm sensation of her lips on his cheeks.

The evening proceeded smoothly. They drank and celebrated with the rest of the guild merrily. There were dances, fond moments, music, fun activities, and naturally, fights. The day ended with the guild partly destroyed and every member on the floor, tired or unconscious.

Jellal watched, rather tipsy, until he stood to pick his soon-to-be bride up from the floor, -"Erza, my love, it's time to go home."

She mumbled something unintelligible, a bit more inebriated than he was.

-"Yes, yes, whatever you wish."- Jellal replied and hoisted her up in his arms.

-"Have a good night!"- Mirajane said, waving her hands.

-"You better treat her right tonight, Blue!"- Cana and giggled into her bottle of beer.

Jellal's face was already burning due to the bottles of beer he had. Thinking about indulging the woman he loves tonight made it worse.

Erza giggled into Jellal's ears as she tightened her arms around his neck, -"You _will_ treat me right, won't you?"

Jellal's ears heated up at the warmness of her breath, -"Oh, I will. I promise."

She hummed and dropped her head on his shoulder.

Jellal carried her through the silent roads of Magnolia to where they lived. After the war and reconstruction of Magnolia, they bought a house for themselves.

With a little struggle, Jellal fumbled for the house keys in his pocket and unlocked the door. Erza wasn't exactly lightweight. He quickly skidded upstairs and laid Erza down on their shared bed gently.

She was already asleep and snoring silently and Jellal kissed her forehead before stepping in the bathroom and getting rid of his uniform. When the hot water sloshed over his bare skin, he sighed and hummed in delight.

He was tired. Paper work and dealing with other people was tougher than he thought. He much rather do work as a guild wizard, but his position in the council was beneficial for both of them, and Fairy Tail. He shouldn't dispose of it.

After the quick hot bath, he dried himself up and dressed casually with a navy-blue t-shirt and long, but soft baggy pants.

He stepped out of the bathroom to see Erza sprawled on the bed in a rather sensual position with only her undergarments. She laid on the side of her waist with a hand on her exposed thigh. Jellal couldn't really take his eyes off her.

-"You're up early. Sobered up?"- He asked with a chuckle as he sauntered towards the bed.

-"Not quite."- She replied with a low, sensual tone.

-"I thought you'd call it a day."- Jellal confessed, not that he didn't want more time with his bride before tomorrow.

-"And miss the night with you?"- Erza leaned forward and hooked her arms around Jellal's neck to pull him down once he was close enough. The bed sunk when Jellal pressed his knees on it and fell over Erza, -"I can't ever miss your _treatment_."- Erza giggled again.

Jellal loved every fiber of her smile and laugh, -"Oh, I see. Of course."

They started with a fond kiss that ultimate led them to strip each other naked. Jellal was gentle with his moves and strokes, always, but Erza craved roughness. She blamed it on the booze. Jellal indulged her, in any case, and the night drifted by with a passionate and heated rapture.

He encased Erza's body fully from behind, taking one of her breasts in his palms and fondling it lovingly as he bit the skin on her neck as roughly as she desired, all the while fingering her fore genitals and burying himself in her rear with quick thrusts. Erza vibrated and moaned aloud with complete pleasure as her future husband satiated her lustful needs in every end and crook of her body until she reached euphoria with a wet mess.

They spent the night cuddled close to each other after the blissful momentum they shared until the sun shone trough their window.

Jellal was the first to flutter his eyes open and hiss lowly at the stinging rays of light. He made to flit his hand over his head but Erza's unclad body weighted on him. He chuckled fondly and stroked her long scarlet hair, as he usually did every morning. He loved her hair.

She responded with a low purr and a swift shift of her body closer to Jellal's, which made his parting all the more difficult than it already was.

Jellal then caressed her cheeks and spoke in a low whisper as he leaned down on her, -"Good morning, my love."

She merely muttered an equal response, still within the gap between awareness and sleep.

-"I have to go to work. I'm… fairly late,"- Jellal said and started to detached himself until Erza locked him in her arms tighter, -"Erza…"- He chortled, despite his position.

-"Mmmh… don't go…"- She mumbled, eyes still closed.

-"I have to. I have work,"- He repeated, rubbing his fingertips against her scalp, -"See you at the photoshoot?"

-"Mhm…"

-"Erza, please…"

She wouldn't budge no matter how many times he asked her.

Jellal was forced to swiftly brush his fingers under her armpit to tickle her until she yanked her arm away with a giggle. The blue haired mage quickly dismounted the bed and Erza groaned in defeat.

-"I'm sorry, Erza. I can't miss work,"- Jellal said honestly as he sauntered towards their dresser for his uniform, -"I wish I could stay all day with you, really."

Erza sat up and stretched her naked body, giving Jellal a full view of her torso shamelessly as he suited up, -"I understand, Jellal. I will miss you, though."

Jellal ran his eyes over her exposed chest and felt his insides heating up along with the growth of a blush across his face, -"I'll miss you as well…"

Erza chuckled and beckoned him to come closer with her finger. He obeyed and sat beside her to give her a long, passionate kiss, -"Have a good day and don't push yourself too much, alright?"- She spoke, working her hands around the collar of his uniform.

-"Of course. You too. Please, look after yourself if you head on a mission. I dislike watching you wounded…"- Jellal added and smiled worriedly. They were so alike.

-"Yes, I promise. Now go. You're late."- She shoved him by the shoulder after sharing another kiss.

-"I love you."- Jellal said before stepping out of the their room. He skipped down the stairs and headed outside.

Meredy waited for him, as per usual, with a cab parked behind her, -"Ready, _sir_?"

Jellal rolled his eyes, -"Yes, let's head out."

-"And before you ask, yes, I already ordered breakfast for you,"- She nudged him and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, -"I somehow knew you'd end up drunk enough to wake up late. So, how was your night, hmm?"

Jellal visibly blushed as he mounted the cab, -"Er, it was alright…"- He cleared his throat several times. He couldn't help to summon memories of his hectic night with Erza. Despite being in a relationship with her for over two years, he still feels bashful whenever he talks about her and their intimate moments.

Meredy giggled, finding Jellal's shyness adorable, -"I'm positive it was more than-"

-"Can we _please_ talk about what is scheduled for today?"- He interrupted her, unable to bear the hotness on his face any longer.

-"Ugh, fine,"- Meredy grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest, -"The photoshoot is scheduled for the evening."

-"Something _else_ , more important than the photoshoot?"

-"Nope, nothing."

-" _Meredy…_ "

-"Okay, fine! You have a meeting with the guild masters in the morning…,"- Meredy said and began to shrink in her seat, -"… in five minutes."

-"Oh, for the love of…,"- Jellal leaned forward towards the driver, -"Can you speed it up a little? I'm quite late."

-"Roger."- The driver stomped on the throttle and rode at high speed.

The ride to the council was a daze for both mages and even lost their balance when they stepped out of the cab. Jellal paid the driver before rushing inside, straight to the meeting room. His breakfast will have to wait.

The room was already packed with council members and the guild masters of Fiore. Jellal was glad most of the masters were present; Makarov, Ooba, Goldmine, Bob and even the youngest guild master, Sting Eucliffe. The meeting is held once a year to discuss issues relating to magic and the such, if there are strange activities of dark magic, movements or location of dark guilds, or overall anomalies. Today, there was a lot to discuss and the meeting lasted roughly five hours.

Jellal was ordered to take care of several tasks, three which included dealing with newly founded dark guilds that has been causing trouble around. He dispatched a squad of rune knights and, by his side, they arrested the wrong-doers. Another of his tasks included a malfunctioning of magical energy in the streets. Some restaurants, apartments, shops and hotels lacked enough magic to function in accordance to their routine.

Jellal did many other tasks throughout the day and by the time the photoshoot was up, the stellar mage was stressed. He was famished, his head ached, his muscles were sore from the battles and his legs staggered. He could only think about arriving at his house and nuzzling his face on Erza's hair.

But Meredy didn't took any of that into account when they arrived at the photoshoot studio.

He wanted to cancel it… but he also refused to break his word to Jason. He promised to be there and the boy was immensely excited and grateful for it.

It's of no coincidence that he was the first one to greet Jellal, -"Cool, you're here! So cooool!"

Jellal winced. Jason's screaming didn't really bode well with his growing headache, -"Yes, I am. When do we start?"

-"In a few minutes. Just sit down over there and we'll call you!"- Jason exclaimed with joy, pointing at the lounge where others waited their turn.

Jellal nodded, relieved he had some time to sit down and rest for a while. From where he sat, he could see other people modeling for the camera as well. He saw a woman, familiar. He searched for her guild mark and spotted Blue Pegasus'. That was Jenny Realight, Mirajane's rival, and every man on the vicinity was gawking at her as she posed.

-"Yeah, that's good, girl! You're doing good!"- The man behind the camera cheered as he clicked on the device one time after another, -"Got a pretty good shot here, yeah!"

-"She's beautiful, ain't she?"- Someone spoke beside Jellal.

Jellal yelped, startled, and looked to his side at the man ogling Jenny. He was older than him and he couldn't help but wonder why he was there, -"Uh, er… yes, she is."- Jellal was thinking of someone else, however, and was wondering when she would arrive.

-"I bet a man like you can conquer any woman you-"- The man spoke until he noticed who he was really speaking to, -"Oh my, it's _you_! My apologies, I didn't recognize you!"

Jellal chuckled modestly, -"It's alright."

-"And here I was talking about Jenny when you are soon marrying the strongest woman in Fiore!"- He exclaimed and patted Jellal's shoulder, -"Congratulations!"

Jellal smiled, -"Thank you."

-"Jellal Fernandes!"- A woman called, -"Time for prep!"

-"Good luck!"- The man nodded in his direction.

Jellal thanked him before he and Meredy followed the woman. They were led to a separate room with equipment related to fashion and the such. There was a rack lined with all sort of clothing and costumes he has never seen in any shop before. There were also tables with makeup, creams, mirrors and other tools. Meredy was awed, spinning around the room, and touching anything she could get her hands on.

Jellal was ordered to sit in one of those tables and the woman whom he followed stood behind him. She was young, with short auburn hair and freckles all over her face. She failed to contain her excited smile as she started to run her fingers through Jellal's blue hair. Before he knew it, more women poured in the room once they learned Jellal was in.

Meredy was observing them with a worried and panicked gaze. She was biting her nails, -"I think it's best for Erza _not_ to come…"

Jellal sighed and nodded reluctantly as the women literally surrounded him, -"I'm starting to think so too…"

* * *

Erza was calmly eating away her daily strawberry cake when Lucy suddenly yelled at her, -"Erza!"

Erza merely rose an eyebrow. Who dared to interrupt her precious time with her cake?

-"What are you doing here?!"- She continued yelling, waving her hands at her, -"Jellal is waiting for you, remember!?"

Erza narrowed her eyes in though. Jellal is waiting for her? Shouldn't he be-

-"The _photoshoot_ , Erza!"- Lucy was practically screaming now.

Erza gasped loudly when she remembered the photoshoot and ate the last of her cake in one gulp. She grabbed Lucy by her hand and dragged her outside. The blonde yelped at Titania's force.

-"Wait, let's all go!"- Natsu shouted, running after Lucy, like always.

-"Aye!"- Happy exclaimed next.

-"I think it'll be fun!"- Wendy cheered as Carla rolled her eyes in doubt but followed Wendy nonetheless.

-"Gihihi, it can't be all too bad,"- Gajeel commented, eating the last of his chunk of metal and dropping from the stool he sat, -"C'mere, shrimpy!"- He said as he lifted Levy in his stout arms over his shoulders.

-"G-Gajeel!"- She shrieked, all the while furiously blushing, and trying to cover her rear with her own arms.

Gajeel blushed too. He could perfectly see her pink underwear.

Pantherlily laughed and followed them.

-"Maybe I'll be able to see my friend Jenny. It's been too long."- Mirajane followed the leaving crowd as well.

-"You mean your rival-kina."- Kinana commented, following Mirajane.

-"Juvia wants a photoshoot with Gray-sama!"- Juvia spoke, clutching Gray's arms to her chest.

Gray shook his head, -"To be laughed at? No way!"- But his blushing face betrayed him. He actually wanted to see Juvia modeling.

-"Pass."- Mumbled Laxus, who was silently drinking his glass of beer with the Raijinshuu at his side.

-" _Pass, pass, pass!_ "- Bickslow "babies" repeated.

-"I cannot leave Laxus' side."- Said Freed, staring open-mouthed at Laxus.

-"And I'm not interested in watching a man other than Laxus modeling."- Evergreen chided, waving her hand across her hair.

-"Wait… did you say modeling?"- Freed gasped and turned to look at Laxus with a pleading spark in his eyes.

-" _No,_ "- Laxus glared at him and Freed pouted. He couldn't pry his eyes off the puppy look on Freed's expression, however. He sighed in defeat, -"Fine."- If it put a smile on Freed's face, he'd do anything.

-"Yes!"- Freed practically jumped in joy, -"Let's go!"

And so Evergreen and Bickslow followed as well.

 _What have I done!?_ Lucy screamed internally, watching the entire guild leaving the hall to travel to the same place while Erza dragged her away.

* * *

-"Jellal, you're stressed. You need to relax,"- Meredy repeated for the umpteenth time, -"Otherwise, the photos will be crappy and Erza will be disappointed. You don't want that, do you?"

-"What I _don't_ want is for her to come her and see…,"- He gestured at the women around the room thinking of ways to calm Jellal. He had a handful rubbing his shoulders and muscles, -"… _this_."

Meredy nodded and bit her lips, -"Yeah, that would be really bad."

-"Are we ready over here?"- Jason barged into the room.

-"No, not quite,"- The freckled-cheeked woman spoke, shaking her head while looking at Jellal through the mirror before him, -"He's rather stressed."

-"Oh! I see! Be back in a jiffy!"- Jason rushed out of the room and returned in a few seconds, -"This is really common from the models, but I got just the thing for you!"

Jason popped open a bottle of… something. Jellal eyed it curiously, -"What is it?"- Surely they don't expect him to drink something unfamiliar to him?

-"It's a magical brew that will help you calm down,"- Jason explained, placing the bottle on his table, -"The camera will do its magic better if you're relaxed."

-"I know,"- Jellal nodded, aware of the situation. The women hogging him weren't helping his case, however. He shot Meredy a look and the pink-haired girl nodded and asked Jason to dismiss them. Jellal sighed and drank from the bottle when they were gone. He slapped his tongue against the roof of his mouth to savor the unique flavor, -"It's… pleasant."

-"You'll feel better in a few minutes. Make yourself comfortable."- Jason smiled and disappeared from the room.

And sure enough, after five minutes, Jellal felt relaxed and easy to the bones. He sighed contently and sank in his chair.

-"You look better."- Meredy commented.

Jellal nodded and from the corner of his eyes, he saw the women entering once more… and they looked eager to start working on him. This time, Jellal welcomed their touch. He allowed them to undress him and select a specific set of clothes for him. In the blink of an eye, Jellal was ready for the camera with a white, transparent blouse that reached his elbows, black pants and a pair of glossy shoes.

He was led out of the room to the area were the photoshoot was held, with rows of cameras and other media utensils. The spotlight was already prepared for the first set of photos with a long, pearl white chair with a deep red cushion. Behind the luxurious couch was a plain white paper that served as a background for the pictures.

Jellal was ordered to slump down on the couch in a relaxed and easy-going manner, which wasn't hard at all for the mage in question.

Jellal never felt as calm as he was now, like he didn't have a care for the world. In fact, he was starting to enjoy himself. He was thinking of asking Jason for that remedy later. He will need it in the future.

-"Okay, you look cool. Now, gimme the most sensuous look you can whip,"- Jason spoke behind the camera, -"Just think about Erza!"

At the thought of her, Jellal sank deeper into the comfort of the couch and mustered a flirty, lopsided smile, -"Like this?"

The camera snapped, -"Yes, that was coooool!"- He exclaimed, shaking his hands, and returned to the camera, -"Now, keep that smile, but place your hand on your hair."

Jellal did as told and, in mere seconds, he mastered the art of modeling. He, and others, did considered him a quick learner. He surprised himself as he posed by himself, without Jason's suggestions from behind the camera, and he was enjoying the shower of appraisal… specially from the women who squealed and fawned over him.

Jellal lost count of how many times the camera flashed before his eyes. He even lost sense of time and could barely remember the different outfits he wore for the other sets of pictures throughout the day.

It was running smoothly until he heard a lot of ruckus outside.

-"Er, mister Jellal… you have visitors,"- One of the guards spoke, peeking from behind the studio, -"A _lot_ of them. A whole guild, actually."

-"A whole… guild?"- Slowly, the effects of Jason's remedy was wearing out and panic seeped into him.

 _It can't be… Fairy Tail!?_

-"JELLAL!"- Natsu's voice rang through the whole studio, -"WE'RE HERE!"

-"F-F-Fairy Tail… is here!?"- Jason was shaking with overwhelming excitement and joy, -"COOOOOOOOOL!"

In the blink of an eye, the front doors of the studio were blown open and the whole guild that was Fairy Tail entered with big and excited smiles on their faces… as if the door wasn't blown away just then.

-"This place is beautiful!"- Lisanna commented and turned to her big sister, -"I want a photoshoot too, Mira-nee!"

-"That's a man!"

-"Are there any beers here?"- Cana asked, slamming her fist on a table.

-"Let's take photos together, Gray-sama!"

-"Okay, fine,"- Gray replied, blushing slightly, -"… just one."

-"Um, isn't anyone going to fix this?"- Wendy was the only one who noticed the broken door.

-"I knew this was a bad idea."- Complained Carla.

-"Lighten up, Carla! I know it'll be fun!"- Happy slurred with a fish in his mouth.

Carla just rolled her eyes.

-"No training dummies?"- Phanterlily searched the place.

-"Forget the dummies, I want iron!"- Gajeel said next.

-"Guys, this is a studio for modeling! Not a training room!"- Levy lectured, still hoisted on Gajeel's shoulder.

-"Whatever you say, shrimpy,"- He patted her rear and lit up when he spotted iron, -"See, iron! Now we're talkin'!"

Levy sighed and gave up all together as Gajeel chewed on iron.

Laxus was in front of the cameras, after pushing away any individual that previously held the space, posing and modeling for a very joyful Freed who was more than happy to snap away pictures. His trusted bodyguards were cheering on him.

Mirajane was arguing with her rival, Jenny, and having a modeling contest. The men in the studio were drooling over them.

Jellal was having trouble keeping up with their sudden arrival, but there was one member he could hear perfectly.

-"Jellal?"- Erza called, looking around the studio and still dragging Lucy by the hand, -"Where's my husband?"

Lucy chuckled nervously. The blonde mage had spotted Jellal and the number of women around him, -"Um, Erza… I think you should wait here for, um..."

-"Excuse me!"- Erza stood before an employee with her usual stout front, ignoring Lucy, -"Have you seen a man with blue hair? I was supposed to meet him here."

The young employee nodded his head briskly and nervously and pointed a shaky finger at Jellal's direction.

-"Thank you."- Erza bowed slightly to the man before following the path that she was shown.

-"Help…"- Lucy murmured to the employee before she was dragged away.

Erza turned the corner and the moment Jellal's eyes met his future wife's… he knew then of real terror.

The scarlet mage registered the girls around Jellal's spot on the couch and her eyes flashed with anger and jealousy. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, dropping Lucy at her side, -"You fiends…"

-"W-wait, Erza…,"- Jellal stammered, sitting up from the couch and hovering his arms before him as if to calm a wild animal. She might as well be. He knew, more than anyone, what Erza is capable of, -"This isn't what it looks like…"

-"It is exactly as it looks like."- She spat, glaring at a specific woman that dared to confront her.

-"Who do you think you are, barging in here like this?"- The woman began to rant. Erza observed her. She was, unfortunately, gorgeous; with a round, big pack of twos on her chest, thighs almost rivaling hers and a long, wavy red hair that almost matched hers, -"We're in the middle of a photoshoot, okay?! Just because you're his soon-to-be spouse doesn't mean you have any right to ruin this special moment."

-"But I _am_ his wife."- Erza argued, tensing her jaw.

The woman scoffed in mockery, -"I don't see you wearing a gown."

Jellal, Meredy and Lucy snapped their eyes open at the same time.

 _She's done for,_ they thought and moved out of the way.

It happened too fast. The woman mocking Erza was socked right in her face and pushed across the room. Groaning and rubbing her face, she sat up and pointed a menacing finger at Erza, -"You… you ruined my beautiful face! Guards, get her!"

All at once, including the rest of the women, lunged at Erza who merely scoffed and reequipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor. With only a swift slash of her sword, they were all drove back by the gust. A few stood back up to fight her and she only used one hand to defeat them.

At the sound of a fight, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel's ears perked, -"A fight!? Oi, someone's fighting over here!"- Gajeel shouted and dropped Levy to join the fray.

-"Wait for me!"- Natsu replied.

-"Count me in!"- Gray replied and jumped into the fight.

-"Wait, Gray-sama!"- Juvia followed Gray and naturally joined the fight.

-"Oh, this should be interesting."- Cana slurred and tipped a bottle of beer into her mouth.

Wendy was still trying to repair the door, -"Is someone fighting?"- She asked.

-"But of course."- Carla replied, shaking her head.

-"We need to help her, Mira-nee!"- Lisanna said.

But Mirajane didn't budge, -"She doesn't need us, Lisanna."- She smiled, fully knowing that those guards and women lost the fight the moment they started it.

-"That's a man, Erza!"- Elfman yelled, raising his fist.

-"Oi, you're ruining Freed's pictures!"- Even Laxus participated, raged by both parties.

Erza welcomed the aid and together they knocked out any who dared confront them. The studio became a mess of ice, fire, iron and flying swords.

-"Nobody messes with our Erza and gets away with it!"- Natsu yelled, jumping high with his fists balled and engulfed in fire.

-"N-Natsu, wait!"- Lucy yelled, but it was too late.

-"Fire Dragon's, Iron Fist!"

When Natsu's fists made contact with the floor, a fiery explosion blew the whole studio away and everyone in it. The only remains left were the broken cameras and the rubbles of the building. Most of the members were unconscious and others just laid down and looked at the clear sky in thought.

Jellal groaned as he sat up, aching and bruising all over. He looked around for Erza and saw her standing atop the unconscious bodies, alongside Natsu and the others.

He chuckled, despite his state.

Fairy Tail never changes.

* * *

Their return to the guild was lousy, as expected, as if Natsu didn't blew the whole modeling studio to bits.

Jellal couldn't imagine the price Fairy Tail had to pay for all the damage. He could only picture the faces of the councilmen when he arrives at work tomorrow.

He opted not to think about it further when they sat in Fairy Tail's bar.

-"That was… fun, wasn't it?"- Jellal asked meekly, sipping on his evening drink with Erza by his side. He was being cautious with his words. He knew the scarlet mage was still pissed, fuming, and any little faulty comment could make her burst. An angry Erza is the worst Erza.

-"Yes, I suppose so,"- Erza replied with a monotonous and dull tone, -"The battle was the most exciting."

 _Of course_ , Jellal thought. Erza always enjoyed a good battle, especially if it was against someone who had mocked her or insulted her guild.

-"Those women deserved it."- She added.

Jellal sighed and placed his beer on the bar, -"You're still jealous, aren't you?"- He looked at her, watching her face closely, -"And pissed."

She looked down and tapped her drink, -"Quite so."- She answered after a few seconds of silence.

-"I'm sorry, sincerely,"- Jellal apologized, although he wasn't exactly at fault. No one was. He just didn't know what to say, -"I shouldn't have dragged you into it."

Her expression softened as she looked and observed him, -"It's not your fault, Jellal. You always take the blame, don't you?"

He didn't provided her with an answer. She was right. _I guess old habits die hard,_ Jellal thought.

-"I'm partly at fault. I lost my temper when I saw those women hogging you. I allowed jealousy cloud my judgement. They were only doing their job,"- She spoke with sincerely and a bit of guilt, -"I thought, for a moment, that they would take you away from me, that you'd instead marry one of them… I thought that everything we have now will return to how it was before. I… I don't want that, Jellal…"

Jellal shook his head and tied his hand with hers, squeezing tightly to reassure her that he was there with her, -"Oh, my Erza…,"- He leaned closer to her, -"That isn't going to happen. I promise,"- He chuckled next, -"And you know I'd never marry someone else. You know you're the only woman I love more than anyone else. I vowed only to marry you and you alone."

Erza nodded, her fumes quenching, -"I know and I was a fool to think you'd change that. Forgive me."

-"Don't apologize. You're not at fault. No one is."

-"I hope the photos are alright, though. I still want to see them."- Erza lips quirked downward in doubt of her own words.

-"Actually, they are. Jason informed me that he managed to salvage them,"- Erza's eyes beamed and Jellal pecked her cheek, -"Just wait a week or so for the release of the magazine. Supposedly, I'll be on the cover."

Erza squealed and threw her arms around his neck for a deep, fiery kiss. He smiled against her lips and held her waist to deepen the kiss further.

They parted abruptly when they heard someone coughed behind them. Turning to look at the person, they noticed Cana who wore a suggestive look on her face, -"Get a room, you two. And get me some beer."

Erza and Jellal both blushed intensely and returned to their drinks.

This time, neither of them drank too much and their trek back home was easier. Sadly, they spent a rather uneventful night since both were tired due to the busy day that elapsed… but it didn't prevent them from sharing a few kisses and gropes.

* * *

A week had passed since the… _accident_ at the studio and Jellal was given a day off to catch up regarding the wedding preparation. He and Erza had decided to buy the sweets for the wedding that the scarlet warrior had beseeched him so much about. They visited her favorite store and after ordering the cake and the rest of the confectionery, Erza bought a strawberry cake for herself and sat in the nearest table to fully enjoyed it.

Jellal sat with her and watched her face conjuring the most satisfied expression he has seen. He smiled fondly, -"Is it good?"

She nodded briskly, -"Mhhm, it's perfect! You should have some!"

-"Oh, thanks for the offer."

Jellal reached for a piece of her cake but she pulled it away and even snarled at him, -" _No_."

Jellal stared at her and chortled. Of course, she had meant for him to _buy_ another one, for himself. She is quite jealous of her cakes, she almost never shares. He did buy another two, another for Erza and the other for himself. He loved pampering her.

Once they were finished, they cleaned their mouths with a napkin and walked outside with their hands intertwined. They returned to Fairy Tail to spent the rest of their day with the guild members when Lucy barged in after them with some sort of paper in her hands.

-"It's out!"- She shouted, waving the paper up.

-"Hello, Lucy,"- Erza greeted, looking over her shoulder at the blonde, -"And what are you talking about?"

-"The magazine! Look!"- She shoved the magazine in Erza's general direction and tapped the front cover, -"Jellal's on the front page!"

Everyone gasped at the news and stood to see the pictures of Jellal. Erza was the first to snatch the magazine from Lucy's hand before anyone else could. She eyed the cover and felt her cheeks slowly heating up each second she registered Jellal's figure slumped loosely on the white couch with a blouse that completely exposed his torso. He wore his flirtatious lopsided smile while his hand dug through his fantastic blue hair.

Fairy Tail members began to whistle around them.

Erza felt her legs giving up on her… and it was only the first photo.

She desperately began turn on the pages until she reached the section where his husband's photos were shown. If her legs weren't shaking before, they were now. The first photo of his section featured Jellal in the fanciest, white tuxedo Erza has ever seen. He was standing straight, facing the camera, with one hand holding a red rose while the other was flitted over the red tie of the suit. She has pictured Jellal in a similar, if not exact, suit. The next photo shown was Jellal sitting on a golden layered couch wearing a deep blue plaid shirt with the first two buttons loose. He had his elbows on each knee while one finger was hooked on the third button. Erza couldn't stop staring at the cleavage and the easy-going expression he wore.

The next picture may be the sexiest one yet. Jellal was yet again sitting, only this time, on the floor leaning back against the white wall with one leg arched up and an arm on the knee. The other hand was placed on the thigh of the other leg that was straight on the floor, clutching the fabric of the tight pants he wore. He had his head leaned against the wall while looking at the camera and biting his lower lip.

Erza hasn't realized that she was drooling until she felt her chin wet. Before she could do anything, however, the magazine - _her_ magazine- was snatched from her hands.

-"Give it back! I'm not done yet!"- Erza yelled. She wasn't finished seeing _all_ the photos.

-"But I wanna see too!"- Natsu replied, turning his back on Erza and walking away with the magazine in his hands.

-"Hey, you're not the only one, flame brain!"- Gray stepped in and tried to pry the magazine from the fire dragon slayer's hands, -"Are you listening to me, squinty eyes?!"

Natsu pushed Gray away, -"Shut up, ice princess!"

-"Oi, oi, oi!"- Gajeel came in next and stood between the two, arms crossed, -"You know the rules, boys. No fightin' or Erza'll get mad."

Natsu and Gray seemed to calm down… until Gajeel gripped the magazine and ran away, laughing to himself.

-"You bastard!"- Natsu yelled, running after the iron bastard.

-"Son of a…!"

-"Um, everyone… you shouldn't be fighting over a-"

Wendy was interrupted by Erza's battle cry, -"The three of you, give it back! It's mine!"

Jellal just stood there, stunned as he watch them fight over the magazine. The item in question flew and rolled on the floor before it finally reached Erza's hands.

She smiled contently and resumed skimming trough it until Natsu grabbed and pulled on it, -"Gimme! I wanna see!"

-"No! It's mine!"- Erza pulled it too.

-"Just one peek!"

-"I said no! Not until I finish it first!"

-"You're gonna take too long!"- Natsu argued, -"I can't wait!"

-"Stop pulling it, you two! You're gonna-"- Lucy spoke until she saw the paper reaping and splitting into two parts, -"… break it."

Natsu's eyes widened and his mouth dropped as he looked at his half and then Erza's, -"Oops."- He smiled widely and nervously and tossed the split halve at the raging Titania. He started walking away until she grabbed his arm and punched him square in the jaw.

-"Hey, Erza, as much as I hate the guy he didn't-"- Gray wasn't able to finish. Erza punched him next.

-"You wanna fight? I'll give-"- Gajeel taunted but ate the ground instead.

-"You… you fiends broke my magazine…,"- Erza seethed, teeth and fists clenched as she looked down and reequipped into her Black Winged armor, -"You _will_ pay!"

Jellal stepped away from the battle and sat on the bar with Mirajane and the others. They laughed and drinked to the show unfolding before them: Erza teaching the boys one in a million lessons.

No one can touch her magazine.

They knew how it was going to end before it even started.

Nobody messes with Erza and gets away with it.

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READING THIS SILLY ONESHOT! REVIEW AND HAVE A GOOD DAY (OR NIGHT XD)!**

 **NOTE: HAD TO WRITE ALL OVER AGAIN AND IM KINDA FRUSTRATED :)**


End file.
